Sibylla
Sibylla is the Major Fairy of Justice who lives in the Sibillini Mountains in Italy with her Rustic Fairies and, as the Major Fairy of Justice, whoever is under her protection is granted protection from everyone else. Appearance Sibylla has long orange hair which is tied in two buns on either side of her head while letting the rest fall. She wears a long purple dress with leaf alike hangings in the middle and light green hangings on her lower arms. Her wings are large gold and lavender with sparkles. Sibylla_on_throne.jpg Personality She is bound to her role of Fairy of Justice, meaning she must remain neutral in matters concerning Good and Evil. She also does not does she have the right to tell anyone which path to follow, even when she knows that they are taking the wrong choice. This was why she did not take part in Morgana's Great Revenge of the Fairies. Out of all the Major Fairies, Sibylla is the kindest and most peaceful. The Rustic Fairies all seem eager to fight when they feel that they need to protect Sibylla. Pre-Series Coming soon... Series Season 4 The Winx first mentioned her from the Book of Fairies as living in Italy. Once she had been freed from the Black Circle, they went to ask her to protect and try to cure Duman when he fell ill towards the end of the fourth season while they were doing their best to convince Morgana to stop her revenge against the humans and to have the Wizards judged impartially (possibly by Sibylla). She and her Rustic Fairies were unable to do anything for Duman, and later the Specialists took him to Gardenia shortly before he was destroyed by Nabu. She was last seen in the Season 4 finale, and it can be suggested that she is working to restore Earth's magic and to make it a better place as it was before the Wizards' arrival while still remaining neutral. Magical Abilities As the Major Fairy of Justice, Sibylla has the ability to make things always in order and to imply fair justice in whatever is happening. And she can cast spells as potent as the other Major Fairies of Earth, fly, heal, and create shields. As a fairy she may know first-level spells fairies can learn such as, telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. Comics Pre-Series Some time during the Great Fairy Hunt, the Fairy Hunters conducted a raid on Tir Nan Og in an attempt to take the castle for themselves and wipe out every single Earth Fairy in one fell swoop. As Yllidith, Lord of the Fairy Hunters and the strongest one among them, proved to be the greatest threat, Sibylla combined her powers with Morgana, Diana and Aurora, and the four of them launched a powerful joint attack that managed to finally stop the evil wizard in his tracks. Season 6 Sibylla makes her debut in The First Fairy Hunter but as an illusion created by two young Earth Fairies named Lydia and Nadine alongside illusions of Morgana, Diana and Aurora to distract Yllidith long enough for Flora to apprehend him with her magical vines. Sibylla's Cave Her cave is located at the Sibillini Mountains. In her cave, magic is completely neutralized. The Rustic Fairies and a giant fish protect her cave from intruders. She resides in its heart, where a throne can be found. Trivia *Sibylla and Morgana are the only Earth fairies who have been seen wearing long dresses and shorter wings, while Aurora, Diana, and Nebula wear short skirts and have very large wings. This is maybe a sign of their wisdom and of their power. *Sibylla's name and her role as Fairy of Justice are references to many characters from Classical Mythology: **The name Sibylla is a reference to the Cumaean Sibyl of Roman Mythology, who was a priestess of the God Apollo and who presided over the Apollonian Oracle in a cave at Cumae, near Naples in Italy. She later became the most famous of all Sibyls during the Roman Empire. **Lady Justice, the Roman goddess of Justice, is considered to be absolutely impartial and her depictions show her blindfolded while holding a balance and a double-edged sword to represent this. *She is currently the only Major Fairy to not make an actual physical appearance in the comics as she has only being featured as a flashback in one of the comic issue. Category:Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Fairies Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Female Characters Category:Earth Category:Earth Fairies Category:Major Fairies Category:Minor Characters Category:Italy Category:Tir Nan Og Category:Allies Category:Comics Category:Recurring Characters